1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for protecting a real estate agent""s lock box and the object to which the lock box is connected (usually a front door). Specifically, the present cover provides a flexible, cushioning sleeve for a lock box that protects both the box and also objects that could be damaged by the box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Real estate agents usually use a lock box to secure a key to a property that is listed for sale. An exemplary lock box includes an electronic keypad on a front surface. When authorized real estate agents and service personnel enter the proper code into the keypad, the lock box releases the secured key so that the property may be accessed. Other common lock boxes include access means other than an electronic keypad. For example, one type of lock box includes an infrared sensor on a front surface. Authorized personnel open the lock box using an infrared transmitting device, such as a handheld keypad.
Lock boxes are typically manufactured with a hard rubberized casing known to mark up, dent and ding the object from which they hang (usually a front door to a house). In addition, these lock boxes can be damaged, and cause damage, when they roll around inside the trunk of a real estate agent""s vehicle. The boxes also weather poorly, collecting dirt and suffering other damage as a result of being exposed to the elements. When a lock box becomes damaged to the point that it is not pleasing to the eye, most real estate agents will replace the lock box, at their own expense, even if the lock box is still perfectly functional. The real estate business is highly competitive, and any unattractive feature, even something as seemingly minor as an unsightly lock box, can have a negative impact on the real estate agent""s ability to make a sale. Thus, the rapid weathering of lock boxes can put a financial strain on struggling real estate agents. Further, when a lock box causes damage to a door from which it hangs, someone, most often the home buyer, must pay to have the damage repaired. Thus, the damage potential of lock boxes can cause new home buyers unnecessary aggravation and financial detriment.
Previous attempts at protecting lock boxes, and at protecting objects from lock boxes, have comprised plastic xe2x80x9ccardsxe2x80x9d that hang on the front and on the back of the lock box. These cards are not aesthetically appealing and do not stay securely on the lock box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,339 to Krell discloses a molded foam protective cover. However this design tends to be fragile and break or dent when impacted. It also is not adapted to work with the newer electronic lock box configuration, which dispenses the key by opening at the bottom. The Krell design blocks the bottom from opening, making the design impractical for use with modem lock boxes. Further, this cover, which is made from molded foam, is likely to crack and fade after exposure to the elements, and is likely to dent and crack as a result of being bounced around in the trunk of a moving car.
Thus, a cover for a lock box that is compatible with modem electronic lock boxes, and is durable and resistant to cracking, fading and denting, would be a great benefit to real estate agents and home buyers.
The preferred embodiments of the protective lock box cover have several features, no single one of which is solely responsible for their desirable attributes. Without limiting the scope of this protective lock box cover as expressed by the claims that follow, its more prominent features will now be discussed briefly. After considering this discussion, and particularly after reading the section entitled xe2x80x9cDetailed Description of the Preferred Embodiments,xe2x80x9d one will understand how the features of the preferred embodiments provide advantages, which include compatibility with modem lock boxes, durability and resistance to cracking, fading and denting, and provision of a compartment for holding the realtor""s business cards.
A preferred embodiment of the protective cover for a realtor""s lock box comprises a rear panel, a right-side panel adjacent a first edge of the rear panel, and a left-side panel adjacent a second edge of the rear panel opposite the first edge. At least one strap is connected at a first end adjacent a lower-front corner of the right-side panel, and is connected at a second end to a lower-front corner of the left-side panel. The strap provides the fourth boundary to an opening in a bottom end of the cover.
Another preferred embodiment comprises a covered lock box system. The system comprises a lock box including a back panel, first and second side panels, a front panel, a bottom panel and a top panel. The front panel includes a key pad for entering an access code. The bottom panel opens outwardly upon entry of the access code. The top panel has a locking member for securing the lock box to a door opener. The system further comprises a protective jacket comprising a resilient material and at least one strap. The jacket is adapted to cover a portion of the top, back and side panels of the lock box, whereby the key pad and opening bottom panel remain substantially uncovered. Further, the portion of the jacket covering the top panel does not impede operation of the locking member, and the at least one strap is adapted to secure the jacket to the lock box.